Moonlight Shadow
by Liveit2loveit
Summary: Greed, Envy, Lust take on new Apprentices. The apprentices are also homunculi. What will become of these newcomers?
1. News

Yay! It's the first chapter of my first story. Anyway, here's the Disclaimer.

Greed-Liveit2loveit does not own fma or any of it's characters. She does however own Blasphemy, Malice and Temptation.

* * *

Moonlight Shadow 1) News

"Get back here you little rat! I'm going to turn you're face into paper!" shouted Greed, chasing Envy around the living room.

"Yeah right! This is more entertaining for me!" laughed Envy over his shoulder. "If I did that-"

"I'D BEAT YOU TO A PULP!" replied the still furious Greed.

Why Greed was so pissed, you may ask. Well it could be that he almost kissed Envy when he was disguised as one of Greed's whores.

Envy stopped and whirled around, ready for an attack. Greed kept charging, but when he was less than a dozen feet away, Lust entered the room followed by Gluttony.

"Stop it you two." said Lust threatening to use her nails. "Seriously, you guys have been acting like children ever since Greed switched over." she said, heavily sighing.

"It ain't my fault he transformed into a girl." growled Greed, his anime vein even bigger than before. Envy burst out laughing, falling to the floor. Lust just sighed.

"Lust, Can I eat? I'm so hungry Lust." whined the little fat man.

"Not now Gluttony, maybe later." she replied patting his head.

"Fine." he answered sticking his finger in his mouth and waddling away.

Lust turned back to the two older homunculi. "Dante summons us to the meeting room immediately. Its important." she said in a bored tone.

"What does she want us to do? Does she need a new body?" asked Envy, a frown tugging at his mouth.

"No. She said something about new homunculi."she corrected.

Greed grinned, "Are they cute?" Lust rolled her eyes and walked off. Envy shrugged and winked at Greed before following Lust. Greed growled then followed the other two.

* * *

I hope you liked it. It was an idea i've thought of for a while. Please R&R


	2. The meeting

Moonlight Shadow 1) News

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE RAT! I'M GOING TO TURN YOU'RE FACE INTO PAPER!" shouted Greed, chasing Envy around the living room.

"Yeah right! This is more entertaining for me!" laughed Envy over his shoulder. "If I did that-"

"I'D BEAT YOU TO A PULP!" replied the still furious Greed.

Why Greed was so pissed, you may ask. Well it could be that he almost kissed Envy when he was disguised as one of Greed's whores.

Envy stopped and whirled around, ready for an attack. Greed kept charging, but when he was less than a dozen feet away, Lust entered the room followed by Gluttony.

"Stop it you two." said Lust threatening to use her nails. "Seriously, you guys have been acting like children ever since Greed switched over." she said, heavily sighing.

"It ain't my fault he transformed into a girl." growled Greed, his anime vein even bigger than before. Envy burst out laughing, falling to the floor. Lust just sighed.

"Lust, Can I eat? I'm so hungry Lust." whined the little fat man.

"Not now Gluttony, maybe later." she replied patting his head.

"Fine." he answered sticking his finger in his mouth and waddling away.

Lust turned back to the two older homunculi. "Dante summons us to the meeting room immediately. Its important." she said in a bored tone.

"What does she want us to do? Does she need a new body?" asked Envy, a frown tugging at his mouth.

"No. She said something about new homunculi." she corrected.

Greed grinned, "Are they cute?" Lust rolled her eyes and walked off. Envy shrugged and winked at Greed before following Lust. Greed growled then followed the other two.

Moonlight Shadow 2) The meeting

"Again thank you for coming here. I wanted you to know that you will be having individual teachers." stated the old woman.

"Yippee!" squealed the pink-haired homunculus, Temptation.

The old woman smiled, "May I have your names?" she asked sweetly, looking at the amethyst-haired homunculus.

"I'm Malice. He is Blasphemy and the squealing wonder would be Temptation." said Malice, glaring at the old woman. Malice could feel the woman's age and her alchemic power. She didn't like it one bit. The door opened, and in walked Greed, Envy and Lust.

"Are these our apprentices? They look rather weak." said Envy sounding very bored.

"Don't write me off so quickly palm-tree." growled Malice.

Envy smirked. "I'll do whatever I please." Malice snarled again.

Before a fight could start, Temptation jumped in. "Sorry sir, she's just mad. Come on Malice, let's go see our room!" suggested Temptation happily.

Malice shrugged her off. "Fine." she said icily. Blasphemy snickered. "Shut up." she snarled, hitting him in the back of the head as they were passing their teachers. The door closed and Dante's smile quickly disappeared.

"So how come we have to have apprentices?" Greed asked, still holding his head in pain.

"Because, Pride and Sloth are to busy and it would probably give away their identities, Wrath is too young for the responsibility, and Gluttony probably wouldn't be able to teach them anything besides how to eat." Dante answered.

"So, exactly what are we to teach them?" Lust asked with curiosity.

Dante smiled "Why, how to be perfect homunculi, of course. They will come in handy when the time comes. And besides...they are new here, they need teachers to...show them how things are run." She replied with a smirk.

"True, but why didn't we do this with Wrath, I mean...he IS younger than them and very naïve." Envy asked.

"Because at the time we got Wrath he was one child, it was easy to teach him our ways without giving him a teacher, and Sloth takes care of him, so it isn't a problem." Dante answered.

"I see, so now that there are three you need us to take them and teach them individually." he said.

"Exactly." She replied.

"All right, don't worry we will teach the brats, just keep that little monster away from me." Greed said while glaring at Envy. "She is like a mini version of the palm-tree." He whined as he rubbed his aching head.

Envy snickered "Heh she DOES have a bit of an attitude, doesn't she?" He replied with a grin.

"Yes, and I expect you to teach her some respect while your at it, that is why I made her YOUR apprentice Envy, I knew you would be the only one who could handle her." Dante said as she frowned.

Envy smirked "Don't you worry; I'll whip her into shape." He replied as he walked out of the room.

Moonlight Shadow 3) Rules


	3. Roomies

Woohoo! I'm updating. I know I haven't updated in a few days but I was at the beach so I'm sorry. Hey Lust where'd you go. Oh fuck. Okay Malice, can you do the disclaimer? Pleaseee?** Malice: **Fine

**Malice:** Liveit2loveit does NOT own fma or any of it's characters. She does however own Temptation, Blasphemy and I. Wait a sec, what is that supposed to mean? You don't own me! I own myself!

**Liveit2loveit:** On with the story!

* * *

Moonlight Shadow 3) Roomies

The three new homunculi walked down the hallway that led to their rooms. Blasphemy was on the far right, Temptation was on the far left, and Malice was in the middle.

"Oh my gosh, did you see our teachers'? I mean I think I made a good impression, but anywa- Mal? Are you listening? Hello?" babbled Temptation using Malice's pet name.

"Give it rest. Little happy over here ain't gonna speak a god-damn word." said Blasphemy with a smirk playing his lips.

Malice glared at him, "Say one more word and I'll rip your head off." She threatened icily.

"Oh my god! Did you hear that?" asked Blasphemy sarcastically, covering his mouth while his eyes were wide with fake shock.

"THAT'S IT!" yelled Malice, punching him in the face. Temptation grabbed her by the waist and held her back.

"Stop it Mal! Stop it or you'll get in trouble." Whined Temptation, hoping that their teachers would be able to keep them away from each other. Malice ceased her struggling and Temptation held her arm just-in-case.

Blasphemy rubbed his cheek and shot a glare at Malice, "I can't wait to see what your teacher will do to that god-damn attitude of yours."

Malice shot a glare back, "He's gonna do absolutely nothing!" she growled. Just the thought of being controlled made her pissed.

Blasphemy smirked, "We'll see about that." He said walking into his room and slamming the door behind him.

Malice snarled, pulling away from Temptation and stalking to her own room. Temptation followed her friend.

The room they entered had pink walls with yellow polka-dots, a bed in the top left corner of the huge room, a bed in the top right corner of the room with a window above each bed, a side table against the wall, but in the middle of the two beds. The carpet was pink with a round, yellow rug in the middle of the room. To their right, there were two doors. The one closest to them was the bathroom, and the other one was the biggest walk-in closet they would ever see. Temptation immediately went to the closet and opened it. It was **full** of poufy, frilly, ball-gowns. Malice picked one up that was pink and sparkly. She held it away from herself and fake gagged, putting it back.

"Blech, what is all this for? Its disgusting." Complained Malice, collapsing onto the far left bed, face down.

"Oh come on, it isn't **that **bad. Oh my God! I found a black dress! Come here Mal, it would look perfect on you." Said Temptation nearly squealing. Malice looked up, eyes widening. She got up and walked to Temptation, taking the dress and looking at it. It was all black, made with real silk; it had spaghetti straps, a corset and had a poufy bottom that hung to the ground.

"Whoa. This is the most exaggerated use of black I've ever seen." She said before turning to Temptation. "This dress is mine." She said pulling it closer to herself.

Temptation grinned, "I told you so." She said before chuckling.

Malice rolled her eyes and put the dress back. "I guess you did." She sighed and sat on her bed. "I really hate that old woman. She acts like she's all nice and sweet, but she's not. That palm-tree gets on my last nerve. I want both of them to suffer in my rage." She said glaring at a polka-dot on the wall. _"This is getting on my nerves. Why does everyone think they can control me? It's so fucking annoying." _She thought fuming.

Temptation closed the closet door, sighed, and then sat on her own bed. _"Why is she so angry all the time? Why can't she smile?" _she pondered, staring out the window. Malice sighed, a look of boredom crossing her features as she lay down to stare at the ceiling. _"At least she's not glaring anymore." _thought Temptation, relieved.

The door suddenly burst open, causing Temptation to jump. Envy came strolling in smirking. "Hello ladies." He said looking at Malice's relaxed position.

"Go the fuck away." She said blandly. His smirk vanished, she was totally relaxed.

"No. I'll stay if I wish." He stated, placing a hand on his hip. Malice sat up glaring at him.

"GO. AWAY." She hissed venomously.

"You can't tell me what to do." He stated, crossing his arms over his chest. Malice growled and got up off the bed, intending to punch him out. Temptation hurriedly got in front of Malice.

"Can we do anything sir?" she asked quickly. Envy smirked, placing his hands on his hips.

"Actually, Temptation, you are to meet your teacher in the living room." She nodded and quickly walked off.

"What do **you** want?" asked Malice, still glaring at Envy.

"Come with me Malice." He said, turning his back on her. When she made no intention to move, he got mad. "Now!" he growled. She huffed and followed him out of the room. _"What's her problem? What got her so mad?" _thought Envy angrily. _"Stupid fucking Bitch!" _thought Malice, full of hatred.

* * *

Sooooo, how was it?

**Malice:** Envy is a stupid bitch!

**Liveit2loveit:** Don't say that! Envy rocks!

**Envy:** Yes I do.

**Malice:** No you don't. Anyway, review or Liveit2loveit won't write anymore.

**Liveit2loveit:** That's right.

**Envy:** I am way better than Malice.

**Malice:** Nope. I don't think so.

**Envy:** Oh really?

**Malice:** Yep.

**Liveit2loveit:** =_=' Anyway please R&R


	4. The Plan

OMG I'm updating!

**Malice:** 'o' No dur. I think they can see that.

**Liveit2loveit:** Oh shut up. Anyway Temptation, take it away.

**Temptation:** Okay. *picks up script* Liveit2loveit does not own fma, but she does own Malice, Blasphemy and Me. *puts the script down and squeals* OMG I can't wait til they read when Malice-

**Liveit2loveit:** *covers Temptations mouth* You'll give it away! _ Anyway please read.

* * *

Moonlight Shadow 4) The plan

Envy took Malice outside into the woods. They walked for what seemed like forever.

"Where in the fucking hell are we going?" growled Malice a couple steps behind Envy. He whirled around and back-handed her. She hissed and lunged at him, as she was not in the mood for being controlled. She never was. He grabbed her by the neck and threw her to the ground. She got up into a crouch position.

"Don't make me fight you little one." Started Envy, placing his hands on his hips. Malice snarled and before she knew it, Envy grabbed a handful of her violet hair and kneed her in the gut. He let go of her hair and she fell to the ground, gasping for breath.

"What…the…hell…you…bit-" Envy kicked her into a nearby tree. He walked over to her and grabbed a handful of her hair, pulling down so she was looking up at him.

"Some lessons you need to know: One, you will follow my orders because if you don't, you will be in a lot of pain. Two, I am your teacher, so call me Sensei or Master and three, listen to anyone else above you. Got that?" he said strictly.

"Sure whatever." She replied acidly. He pulled her hair harder, causing her to wince in pain.

"Yes **Sensei**." She corrected. He smirked and let go of her hair before walking a couple steps away, then turning back to face his apprentice.

"Good, now tell me what your ability is." He paused, "Or better yet, show me." He stated, an evil smirk appearing on face. Malice got up and cracked her neck before getting into a fighting stance.

"Sure thing Sensei." She said before leaping at him. He dodged and Malice smirked, grabbing her teacher's wrist. A red glow surrounded them and Envy looked at his student with wide eyes. Her eyes were closed and she was concentrating hard. After a minute, her eyes snapped open and she leapt back smirking.

"Wha-" started Envy when Malice suddenly transformed into a wolf, her head and tail held high. Recognition crossed Envy's features and he smirked.

"Ahh, you can absorb other homunculis' powers and use them. Interesting." He mused. "How long does it last?" Malice transformed back.

"Five hours at most. I can also absorb more than one power at a time. So shall we start?" she asked changing into the wolf once more.

"Let's start." He replied smirking. They fought for three hours when Envy stopped.

"That's enough for today." He said sternly to the wolf beside him that still threatened to snap. Malice transformed back.

"I'm going for a walk." She said, brushing herself off. Envy smirked. She was even dirtier than he thought.

"No you're not. **You** are going back to the mansion. **I** on the other hand am going into town." he knew she wanted to ask why, so he answered before she got to even ask. "I have some..unfinished **business** to take care of." he said, smirking darkly.

"_He's planning something, I just know it." _she thought, glaring at him before walking towards the mansion. When she got there, she showered thinking how much she hated her teacher and how she needed to let her anger out on someone. When she was done_ s_he got into her clean clothes that consisted of: A purple cami with a built in padded bra, baggy black capris, purple arm warmers with black skulls on it, and a plain black leather choker necklace. Her violet hair was pulled up into a ponytail, a couple strands falling to frame her face. She walked to the living room where Blasphemy was casually talking to his teacher. She went over and punched him in the face. "Let the games begin."

* * *

I hoped ya'll liked it. please R&R. If you have any suggestions, I'm always hurr my little readers.

**Malice:** -.-' Anyway Do what she says or I'll...I'll... I'll do something to her.

**Liveit2loveit:** WHAT! Envy help! XO *hides behind Envy.*

**Envy:** Malice don't be mean to her.

**Malice:** Fine Sensei. Gosh.

**Liveit2loveit:** Thanks Envy! XD


	5. Enemies

Hey I'm updating again today XD I'm so happy. and I'm in writing mode so here it is. Lust take it away.

Lust: Liveit2loveit does not own FMA, just Blasphemy Malice and Temptation.

* * *

Moonlight Shadow 5) Enemies

She stepped back looking really pissed and Blasphemy wiped away a little bit of blood that came out his mouth.

"Damnit Malice, what was that for?" he asked getting mad. She smirked. Oh boy did she love to make him mad.

"I see no need to tell you." she retorted. Greed stepped in front of his student.

"You **will** tell **me**." stated the spikey haired homunculus. Malice remembered something from earlier.

**~Flashback~**

**"Listen to anyone else above you." ~**

**~End of Flashback~**

She shook her head in aggravation, Greed was Blasphemy's teacher, and that meant he was also Malice's superior. She growled, Envy couldn't control her and neither would Greed.

"No. You're not the boss of me bitch." she stated, huffing. He threw a punch at her face that she easily dodged, flipping backwards.

"You want some of this too? Great. More fun for me." she said smirking.

"Greeeeat. Another Envy. Perfect." stated Greed sarcastically, holding his head in pain. Malice growled,

"I'm nothing like that bitch." she snarled through her teeth.

"Whatever. Blasphemy, I trust it that you'll teach her a lesson?" asked Greed.

"Yes sir I'll do it." replied Blasphemy before Greed nodded and walked out of the room. Blasphemy turned back to Malice. She snickered.

"Since when are you so formal Blasphemy, or should I say sir?" asked Malice in a mocking tone, busting into laughter.

"Shut up damnit." growled Blasphemy, charging at a snickering Malice. She turned into a wolf and charged at Blasphemy, teeth bared. They threw each other around the room, breaking numerous items. There were broken lamps, ripped couches, lotsof holes in the walls and not counting all the blood that was smeared on nearly everything, only Dante would be able to fix it.

"OKAY! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" shouted Envy, unable to take anymore of the crashing. Blasphemy had pinned Malice to the ground, who kicked him off, then lunged at him again. Envy grabbed Malice from behind, but she struggled hard.

"LET GO!" she screeched trying to bite Envy. Temptation teleported into the room and gasped. She rushed over to Envy and Malice.

"Envy-kun, can you please let go. I know what to do." Envy reluctantly let go of his student and Temptation hugged Malice, quietly singing a lullaby called Tuxedo Mirage. Malice's muscle's relaxed and Malice stopped struggling.

"Are you okay Mal?" asked Temptation concerned more for Malice than Blasphemy. Malice glared over Temptation's shoulder at Blasphemy.

"That bitch over there just doesn't know when to back down." she growled. Temptation smacked her.

"No. You will not fight with Blasphemy. I don't care if you're enemies or best friends, you won't fight. Okay?" asked Temptation with a stern voice. Malice sighed,

"Sure sure whatever." Temptation frowned.

"Promise? You have to promise me that you won't fight him again." Malice gave in,

"Okay okay. I promise that I won't fight Blasphemy, but I might tease him." she said, a smirk on her face. Temptation giggled.

"Kay. Meet me in the room Mal." she said blowing a kiss then teleporting to the bedroom. Once Temptation left, Malice glared at Blasphemy.

"This isn't over punk." she growled under her breath. Blasphemy smirked.

"I sure hope not." he said.

"Grr, I can't stand you." shouted Malice, stalking up to her room.

* * *

Okay there it is. The fifth chapter of Moonlight Shadow. Please R&R.


	6. Goodbye

Guys I'm updating (even though Im not sposed 2 b on here) XP I rock! okay Dante it's all yourz

**Dante:** Liveit2loveit does not own fma she only owns Blasphemy, Malice and Temptation.

* * *

Moonlight Shadow 6) Goodbye

Malice closed her bedroom door and went to sit on her bed. Her expression was sad. _"I wonder what's wrong with her. She actually looks sad. I guess I'll ask." _Thought Temptation, walking over to her friend.

"Hey, what's wrong?" she asked sweetly. Malice looked away.

"It's nothing." She said through her teeth. Temptation sat beside her, putting a hand on Malice's shoulder.

"Come on Mal. You know I know you better than that. So tell me what's wrong." Malice took a deep breath and looked down at her bed sheets.

"It's about me and Blasphemy. When we were human, we dated. I loved him more than anything, but then he volunteered as an experiment. I never saw him again, but then after a year they needed more people so I volunteered, hoping to see him. It was all for not. He wasn't there and I became a homunculus. I can't stand him now because I know what he's really like, but he keeps hiding behind the curtain, not wanting to remember what he left behind. I can't bring the old him back out and that's what makes me mad. I can't stand it anymore, I'm leaving, back to the lab." Malice hugged Temptation.

"I'm sorry, but I have to do this. For Blasphemy. I'm so sorry. Goodbye Temptation." Tears started to fill Temptation's eyes.

"You can't mean that. You're my friend. You can't just leave." Malice hugged her friend tightly.

"I really am sorry and I hope you'll forgive me." Said Malice letting go of her friend. "Goodbye." She said one last time before jumping out of the window and running.

It was awhile before she reached the town. She slowed herself down to a walk. Her eyes darted around, making sure no military personnel was around. She headed towards the lab, looking at the ground. She kept looking at the ground until she bumped into somebody. It was Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist.

"Watch it Shorty." She growled. An anime vein popped up on Ed's forehead.

"WHO'S TOO SHORT FOR AN ANT TO SEE?" he yelled. Al sweat dropped.

"No one said that brother." He eyed the ouroboros mark on Malice's neck that was partly hidden by her choker.

"Brother! A homunculus!" Ed's eyes widened.

"Yeah I'm a homunculus. So?" she asked looking away.

"Are you with allied with a homunculus named Envy?" asked Ed quietly.

"Yeah, he's my teacher. I left them because I'm going back to the lab where I was born. Would you happen to know where it is? I'm sort of lost." Ed pointed to the north,

"It's next to the prison. I'd warn you not to go there though. Military has it on high watch." Said Ed looking away.

"Thanks." She said walking in the direction Ed pointed.

"Why'd you do that Ed?" asked Al totally confused.

"If she's not with them, she's totally vulnerable. It's the least we could do to help because I don't think she likes Envy."

§Meanwhile§

Temptation teleported out of the room, tears streaming down her face. She teleported to the living room where Envy, Greed, and Blasphemy were. They all turned to her concerned.

"Blasphemy. You Jerk! Do you have any idea what Malice has gone through?" she yelled. Blasphemy shrugged.

"I don't care." He said simply. Temptation kept crying angrily.

"LIER! When you left her, she was devastated. She became an experiment in hopes of seeing you again. You're hiding behind lies because you don't want to remember what you left behind! She ran away. She's gone. You have no idea how sad she was when she came up to the room. Because of you, she's going back to the lab. She still cares about you. You may not see it because you've been hiding behind your own lies!" screamed Temptation before falling to her knees and whispering,

"She needs you Blasphemy. More than you know." she said crying into her hands.

§Back to Malice§

She finally reached the lab. She was crying.

"I'm sorry Blasphemy, Temptation. I'm so sorry." She said before sneaking in.

* * *

Okay didya like it?

**Malice:** It was horrible.

**Blasphemy:** I agree.

**Envy:** I'm with the punks.

**Liveit2loveit:** :( your so mean.

**Temptation:** I liked it. Please R&R it will make the author veerry veery happy.


	7. Lab Rat

Here is the seventh chapter and I'm sorry if it is really short. Anyway disclaimer.

**Malice:** Liveit2loveit does not own fma but she does own me, Blasphemy and Temptation. She is not making money off this story.

* * *

Moonlight Shadow 7) Lab Rat

Malice looked around the lab. It hadn't changed at all. There were animals in cages, papers scattered everywhere, Transmutation circles drawn on the walls, smelly chemicals on metal tables, and men in white lab coats. Everyone looked up at her entrance. A familiar voice made Malice shiver.

"Nora is that you sweetheart?" asked a little old man wearing glasses. Malice turned and looked down at him. It was her father. Her father, The mad scientist.

"I'm not Nora, I'm Malice." she said bitterly, remembering why she came here in the first place.

**Flashback-**

**Nora burst into the lab, determination on her features.**

"**Father, test me. I'm ready now. I'm strong enough." the little man pat his daughter's hand.**

"**Good, good, that's good. Come this way darling." he said leading her to a dentist's chair. She sat in it and closed her eyes in concentration.**

"**It's going to hurt. Are you-"**

"**Of course!" barked Nora, cutting the little man off. He hurriedly stuck lots of needles on her, one on each of her legs, one on each bicep, one on each forearm, five in her neck, and two in her abdomen. The needles were connected to tubes that were connected to four different machines, and the liquid inside the machines that Nora couldn't see, was red water. If Nora had seen it, she would've turned it down immediately, and that is why her father kept it hidden from her sight until it reached the clear tubes. As the red water painfully pulsed into Nora she changed. Her eyes became a dark amethyst, her hair violet, her skin pale, and the mark of the ouroboris peaked through onto her neck. She screamed, but remembered it was all for Darien, her boyfriend. He'd volunteered for her father's experiments, but never returned.**

**End of Flashback**

She walked over and sat in the seat.

"You know what I want." her dad sighed.

"I'm sorry. I can't do it. You're not the first though. Darien did what you're doing now. He did it after I told him you died." Malice's eyes widened and she got out of her seat.

"You lied to me."

"Well it-" the man was cut short. He fell to the ground dead, Malice growling. She looked at the other scientists.

"Well, snap to it." she barked, sitting back into the chair. The men rushed as much as they possibly could to please Malice. They knew what her father made her capable of. She was a homunculus. Sin against nature. A failed human transmutation. Out of all the names she's called the one that stuck to her the most was Lab Rat. The men suddenly jumped as the lab doors blew up.

"Leave her alone you bitches. Either way you're dieing today." growled a voice that made Malice snap out of concentration, sending shivers down her spine.

* * *

I bet you'll never guess who it is XP. anyway please R&R. and again I'm sorry if this chapter is too short.

**Ed:** WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MICROSCOPIC PIPSQUEAK?

**Al:** No one said that Brother.

**Liveit2loveit:** Sorry Ed, I was calling this chapter short, not you.

**Ed:** O.o srry. *nervous laugh*

**Al:** -_-'


	8. Back Then

XD Squeeeee. I'm so glad i was able to get this down. Anyway I do not own fma, I just own Blasphemy Malice and Temptation.

* * *

Moonlight Shadow 8) Back Then

Malice's eyes widened. _"What's __**he**__ doing here? He's not supposed to be here. Why?"_ she thought full of shock. It was Blasphemy. Malice accidentally let her lips free.

"Darien?" she whispered, frozen where she was. With lightining fast speed Blasphemy killed the scientists, then walked to stand in front of Malice.

"Why are you here Malice?" he asked sternly. She looked up at him.

"You really don't know do you?" she whispered. Blasphemy's eyes narrowed.

"I really don't know what?" he asked growling. She looked away from his piercing gaze.

"Blasphemy, when you left to the lab, I was devastated. You never came back like you promised so after awhile, I came here. I asked to be tested. It was my choice. I thought I'd lost you for good because I had asked my dad what happened to you and he said you didn't make it. I couldn't stand being alone in the dark. That's why I did what I did." Malice paused.

"Just because I look a lot different than I used to, it doesn't mean anything. My feelings for you are still the same." she whispered twiddling her fingers. Blasphemy's eyes went wide with shock.

"Nora? No, Nora's dead." he said. Malice's eyes got watery, because after everything that just happened, he still believed she was dead.

"I guess that means you're not Darien." she said before running out of the lab. She ran all the way back to the mansion. She burst into the living room, where Envy, Lust, Gluttony, Greed and Temptation were. She was crying. Temptation ran up to her.

"What happened-" she started, before Malice cut her off.

"Shut up!" she barked going up to her room. Temptation was startled.

"She's never done that before. She's never told me to shut up. Ever." stated Temptation looking really worried. Envy started to head up the stairs.

"Where are you going?" asked Lust. Envy ignored her and kept going to Malice's room. He went to her door, where Temptation teleported, guarding it.

"She needs some time alone." she said frowning.

"Tell her she has to train in the morning." he said sternly before storming off. When he was gone, Temptation slipped into her room. Malice was lying in her bed, listening to a song on her ipod called My Only Love. Malice was mouthing the words to herself. Soon when that song ended, she played The Power of Love on speaker.

©Meanwhile©

Blasphemy entered the living room looking extremely pissed and soaking wet. Lust stood up.

"What happened back there?" Blasphemy glared at her.

"Nothing you need to know." he replied icily through his teeth.

"Do you know what you've done? Malice is in tears, she even yelled at Temptation to shut up. Whatever happened back ther better not effect Temptation." she warned before strutting off to the kitchen with Gluttony. Greed walked over to his student.

"What happened?" he demanded.

"I really don't want to talk about it. The past is the past, but Malice is trying to bring the past back. She won't accept the fact that what's done can't be undone." he said looking down.

"Is Malice really crying?" asked Blasphemy looking in the direction of the stairs. The two male homunculi nodded.

* * *

Hope ya liked it please R&R.


	9. Babysitting

Hey I loved writing this chapter and I hope you like reading it. XD XD XD *starts spazz dancing*

Blasphemy: -_-' anyway Spazzoid over here does not own fma, she does own me Malice and Temptation.

* * *

Moonlight Shadow 9) Babysitting

Two weeks later, Malice's attitude didn't change at all. She loped around, did nothing, didn't cop an attitude or even talk back. No sarcastic remarks, no teasing, in fact she didn't really talk much at all.

"We are going out on a mission. We need you three to watch Wrath since Sloth and Pride are coming too." stated Lust looking rather strict.

"Who's Wrath?" asked Temptation curiously.

"He's a homunculus, but he's also just a child too so make sure he's entertained." replied Lust. Envy snickered.

"Hope you don't get tired." he said walking out the door. Greed shrugged and followed his rival. Lust rolled her eyes.

"Good luck." she said before leaving. Blasphemy shrugged then looked over at Malice who was laying on the couch, eyes closed, listening to her ipod. It was all she really seemed to do lately. Suddenly, a little boy burst into the room. He had shaggy black hair, his right arm and left leg were a different skin tone from the rest of his body. His outfit was similar to Envy's.

"Hi I'm Wrath. Are you the new homunculi mommy talked about?" Blasphemy looked confused.

"Umm yeah sure." he said awkwardly. Malice was still out of it and in her own world.

"Aww, he's so cute." bubbled Temptation. Wrath looked at her, then to then to Blasphemy.

"what are your names?" he asked, cockinh his head to the side.

"I'm Blasphemy, The one with pink hair over there," he said pointing to Temptation, "is Temptation and the one on the couch is Malice. She's not very friendly though." Malice shot up, her eyes flying open to glare at Blasphemy.

"I heard that." she growled before taking out her headphones. She walked up to her room and slammed the door. Temptation sweat dropped, then turned back to the kid.

"So what do you want to play?" she asked, smiling.

"I wanna play hide-and-go-seek!" he stated, eyes lighting up. Malice went back to the living room.

"She's it!" yelled Wrath pointing to Malice. She looked at him.

"What?" she asked cofused. Temptation skipped up to her.

"We're playing Hide-and-go-seek. He wants you to be it." Malice shook her head.

"No." she said walking over and sitting in front of the fireplace. Wrath frowned and went to sit in front of Malice.

"Why don't you smile?" he asked, still frowning. Malice looked at him.

"There's nothing to smile about." she answered in a mono-tone.

"Sure there is. We can have fun. We're going to live for a **very** long time. Just because we're not human, it doesn't mean we can't act like them and live." Temptation giggled.

"He's right Malice. You can still live a life." she said happily. Blasphemy shrugged.

"I agree." he said. Malice turned her gaze to the fire.

"I can't agree with you. My life ended a long time ago. I don't know how to live anymore." stated Malice thinking about the things she wanted most. Wrath stood up and grabbed her wrist, pulling her to her feet.

"Then I'll teach you!" he said dragging Malice outside into the woods with Temptation and Blasphemy following.

"Okay, you're going to close your eyes and count to thirty. We three are going to go hide. Go!" he yelled dashing off. Malice sighed and closed her eyes.

"Twenty-eight, twenty-nine, thirty!" she said her eyes flying open.

"_Can't find me, no you can't find me." _chanted Blasphemy in her head.

"_Oh yeah, watch me." _replied Malice.

"_Good luck with that."_ he thought cutting off the connection.

"_Now if I were Temptation, where would I be hiding?"_ thought Malice. She grinned and ran to the house. She stealthily got to her room and opened the closet to reveal Temptation. Temptation jumped.

"Gotcha!" Said Malice smirking.

"Oh darn!" pouted Temptation. Malice touched Temptation's shoulder and absorbed her powers. Temptation sighed.

"I'll be in the living room." she said disappearing to the living room. Malice teleported back to the woods. _"Now if I were a cycotic little boy named Wrath, where would I be." _Malice let herself become invisible, it was Temptation's other power. She walked through the woods and heard a bush rustle. She teleported to the other side of the bush, still invisible, and there was Wrath. She let herself be revealed.

"Boo." she said. Wrath jumped. He turned around,

"Who else have you found?" he asked.

"Temptation. She's in the living room. I'll meet you guys when I find Blasphemy." Wrath grinned and nodded, dashing off to the Mansion. She thought about Blasphemy and teleported. She appeared in front of him smirking.

"You won." he said stiffly, walking towards the mansion. Malice shrugged and grabbed his arm, then thought about the living room. She teleported herself and Blasphemy to the living room. Blasphemy freaked out.

"Woah what just happened?" he asked eyes wide. He turned to Malice who was laughing, holding her stomach and on her knees.

"Your face..was..so..funny." she said in between laughs. Blasphemy's jaw dropped. Malice, the darkest of them all, was laughing. His expression caused Malice to laugh even harder, Wrath and Temptation joining in.

* * *

OMG didya like? Please R&R it makes Wrath happy.


	10. The Test

Hiyaas my little readers. I'm sorry about the slow update. I was in Maine, and they don't have internet **or** Wi-Fi. ): It was an awesome trip though. anyway here's the disclaimer.

**Blasphemy:** Liveit2loveit does not own fma. So shut up god-damnit.

**Liveit2loveit**: DX Be nice.

* * *

Moonlight Shadow 10) The Test

Later that evening, Lust, Envy and Greed came back to see everything the same as when they left. Wrath burst into the room and ran to the teachers.

"I made Mal laugh! I made her laugh." he chanted. Temptation giggled. The three teacher's jaws dropped.

"Seriously?" asked Greed. His eyes as big as lemons. Malcie rolled her eyes and took her headphones out of her ears.

"We played a game of hide-and-go-seek. I found Temptation, then Wrath, then Blasphemy. I teleported him back here and he freaked out, not knowing what happened. His expression made me laugh, and his jaw dropped, making me laugh harder." she said sounding innocent. Blasphemy snickered, entering the room from the kitchen.

"I'm never gonna let that go." he said evilly. Malice sat up and smiled.

"You have five seconds to run before I smash your pretty little face into the ground." she said in a mock happy voice. Blasphemy shot out the door into the front yard. Malice shot out after him.

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE PUNK!" she yelled. Lust sweat dropped, Greed shrugged, Envy snickered, Temptation giggled, and Wrath grinned. Everything was back to normal. Well almost everything. Wrath just got more annoying, begging everyone to play with him.

That night Envy knocked on Malice's bedroom door.

"Come on, we have to train. I'll be waiting outside." he said before walking off. Malice groaned.

"Ughh. Can't I have a break from him for a day?" Temptation giggled.

"I bet he's not that bad." she suggested.

"Oh you are **so **wrong." stated Malice, reabsorbing Temptation's power then teleporting outside.

Once outside, Envy smirked.

"What?" asked Malice looking around. Envy snickered.

"Oh nothing. I think it's funny that you played such a childish game." Malice looked down.

"The little kid **forced** me to do it. He's so persistant." she mumbled. Envy turned and started walking off.

"Follow me." he said. Malice groaned, she hated sparring at night. Especially when she was as tired as she was. He led her to the city. A four girls were standing in an alley way chatting.

"Okay little one. Time to prove what you're worth. Choose one." Malice grinned sadistically, then grabbed her teacher's wrist, absorbing his power. She turned to her teacher.

"Just one?" she asked, frowning. Envy rolled his eyes.

"You get two and I get two." a malicious grin spread on her face. She quickly turned into a little girl and started fake crying, stepping out of the shadows. The four girls looked at her and immediately felt pity. They walked up to her. One had blonde hair, one had red hair, one had brown hair and the last one had black hair. The one with black hair stepped foreward.

"Are you lost?" Malice shook her head.

"My mommy fell down and can't get up. Please help." The black haired girl nodded.

"We'll help. Where is she?" she asked kindly. Malice grabbed the girl's hand and pulled her into the shadows with the other girls following. When they got to the edge of the woods, Malice snivled.

"She's in there." she said pointing to the woods. Envy rolled his eyes and transformed into Sloth, sitting on the ground.

"Help! Ow my leg. Help." He called.

"We're coming ma'm." called the black haired girl. Malice led them to Envy. The blonde and the brunette helped Envy up. Malice went up behind the red head and stabbed teleported behind the black haired girl and transformed back.

"You're a good girl." she whisperd in the girl's ear.

"Did you see your friend die. Now it's your turn sweetheart." She said darkly.

"No. No. No. Please don't kill me. I'll…I'll do anything. Anything you want." Malice licked a tear that ran down the girl's cheek as she begged for her life. Envy quickly transformed back and killed his prey. With bloody hands, he watched his apprentice.

"I'm sorry. No can do. I **want** to kill you." the girl trembled beneath Malice's grasp.

"W..h..Why?" she asked, tears falling from her face. Malice grinned.

"Because I'm Malice, it's what I do." she said smirking. She dug her nails into the girl's abdomen, avoiding the major arteries. Her right arm snapped back, and then crushed into the girl's chest. When she took her hand out, it contained the girl's heart. She dropped the heart.

"If I can't love, you can't either." she whispered to the corpse. Envy clapped his hands slowly three times.

"Good work little one. Not only did you kill her cruelly based on what you wanted, you scared her to death before it and caused her a lot of pain." He smirked, observing their work.

"How long do you think it will be before they're found?" she asked blandly, not really interested.

"Well, once their parents report them missing, Pride will get word and send a search party. Then once he finds how close they are to the mansion, he'll ask us." he grinned at the emotion he saw in his student's eyes. She was Jealous of te pathetic humans for some reason. She looked at her teacher.

"Shouldn't we get going Master?" she asked, wiping the blood off on her cami.

"I guess you're right little one." he said snickering.

"What's so funny Sensei?" she asked cocking her head to the side.

"I saw a bit of Jealousy in your eyes. Would you mind telling me why you're jealous of these girls?" Malice's eyes widened and her face went whiter than her usual pale complexion.

"_How can he see that? I don't want to tell him about blasphemy."_ she thought, and quickly looked away.

"I..I'm going back." she said before teleporting to her room. Temptation looked up to see her friend's face.

"Oh my god Malice. What happened? Are you sick?" Malice shook her head.

"No, it's not that. There was a human girl I had to kill and so I killed her. Well I was jealous of her because humans can love freely, and we can't. Envy saw jealousy in my eyes and asked me why I was jealous." Temptation gasped.

"Well think of a lie quick because here he comes." Malice stared at the door to the bedroom as she listened to the footsteps coming closer. The footsteps stopped in front of the door, then left. The girls sighed in relief at the same time.

* * *

I hoped uall liked it. Please R&R XP


	11. Memories

Hey guess whats? Ima updating ^^. I am so hyper right now. I just had like three cups of coke. Wheee.

Temptation: -.-' Anyway Liveit2loveit doesn't own fma. She owns Malice, Malice's dad, me, Blasphemy and this story.

* * *

Moonlight Shadow 11) Memories

Malice woke up and stretched. She lookd at the clock, it said it was three in the morning. She got up and decided to take a walk. She quietly walked over to Temptation and touched her friend's wrist. She teleported to a bar. She walked in and went to order. The man at the counter had long black hair in a low ponytail.

"Hello sugar, what can I do for you?" she sat on a stool.

"I'll have a bottle of red wine. Dark please." he nodded and went to the kitchen in the back. Malice sighed and looked around.

"_Hm, interesting bar. It's like a club."_ The man brought back the bottle of dark red wine. She payed and got up to leave when the man grabbed her wrist.

"You're a homunculus. Boss man is a homunculus, along with his apprentice. I'm Kimbley, the Crimson alchemist." She pulled her wrist back and Kimbley let go. She was almost out the door when she heard her name.

"Malice!" She turned around and placed her left hand on her hip.

"Hey Blasphemy." She said casually. Blasphemy pointed to the door. Malice rolled her eyes and walked out of the bar. She turned to the door and Blasphemy came out.

"What are you doing here? If Greed finds you here, he'll kill you." he whispered with the intensity as if he were yelling.

"Hey! I didn't know this bar belonged to Greed. I just came to get this." she whispered back, holding up the bottle of wine.

"Well you should still leave." he replied."

"Do you want to take a walk with me?" she asked.

"Why?" he asked back, confused.

"I want to talk to someone that's awake." she answered. Blasphemy shrugged.

"Sure, let me go tell Greed." Malice nodded as Blasphemy went inside. She snickered and turned invisible. Blasphemy came out a little while later and sighed.

"Haha very funny. Come out Malice." she revealed herself and stood in front of him.

"So, where are we going." he asked. Malice thought for awhile.

"Follow me." she said, turning and walking away from Blasphemy. He quickly caught up to her.

"So what do you want to talk about?" he asked. Malice looked around, uncertain.

"Please don't get mad at me for asking, but why did you leave in the first place?" she asked looking down. Blasphemy looked ahead.

"I thought I wasn't good enough for you. I thought that if I became a homunculus, I would be perfect. When I went back for you, your dad said you'd died." Malice's eyes widened.

"My dad said you didn't make it. You do look different." she said looking up at him. She was four inches shorter than him and was the same height as her teacher. Blasphemy looked down at her.

"Yeah. I thought about what you said for awhile and it all makes sense now. I'm glad I saved you." he said adoringly. It was the tone that made Malice's heart speed up and heat rise to her cheeks.

"I think I made the little devil blush." stated Blasphemy. Malice quickly looked away. She was embarrassed to admit that his voice made her feel the same way it had when they first met. Blasphemy chuckled.

"I made you blush." he taunted. She hit him playfully.

"Shut up." she said. By this time they had reached the woods. Malice grabbed Blasphemy's hand and thought hard. Seconds later they were on the shore of an island. Malice quickly let go of Blasphemy's hand.

"Do you know where we are?" she asked, breathing in the scents that surrounded them. She sat down and looked up at Blasphemy, who looked down at her smirking.

"How could I forget?" he asked. "We're on Yock island. It's where we had our first date." Malice sighed.

"Yeah, we watched the sunset and had a picnic dinner. How long has it been since then?" she asked looking off into the horizon, where a single ray of dawn peaked out.

"I'd say it's been about seven years." replied Blasphemy sitting down beside Malice. She leaned her head on his shoulder and sighed.

"I miss that." she murmured, closing her eyes. Blasphemy wrapped his arm around her shoulder and closing his eyes.

It was a couple hours later that Blasphemy woke up. He was lying down, his left arm wrapped around Malice, her head resting on his chest. She was still asleep. He sat up, bringing Malice with him. She lifted her head up.

"What happened?" she mumbled.

"Hey sleepy." he teased. Malice's eyes were wide open now.

"How did I fall asleep? How long did I sleep for?" she asked frantically. Blasphemy chuckled.

"We could have been asleep for **that** long. Look the sun is rising." he said as Malice stood up and stretched.

"It's beautiful." she murmured when Blasphemy stood up. He turned to face her.

"Let's go back." suggested Blasphemy, holding out his hand. Malice nodded, taking his hand and teleporting back to the bar.

"Later Malice." he said casually, walking into the bar.

"Bye…Darien." whispered Malice before teleporting to her bedroom. Temptation was still asleep. Malice looked at the clock. It was six-twenty-three and she was late for training. She quickly hid the unopened bottle of red wine under her pillow and dashed to the living room. She gulped, Envy was glaring at her, his arms crossed and his right foot was tapping impatiently.

"Well," he started, "where were you?" he asked sounding quite annoyed. Malice glared back and got ready for a lie.

* * *

OMG I'm gonna have so much fun writing the next chapter. Please R&R. XP


	12. Trouble

Srry if this chapter is too short

Ed: WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BEANSPROUT? I'M TALLER THAN YOU!!!

Liveit2loveit: -_-' Well I'm proud of being short XP

Ed: NOOOOOOOOOO!

Liveit2loveit: Do the disclaimer Pipsqueak.

Ed: Wha- since when did u call me Pipsqueak?

Envy: Since I beat her up.

(Anime tears fall down Ed's face)

Ed:Liveit2loveit doesn't own FMA. Or Envy, sadly. She does own Malice.

Malice: No one owns me you midget.

* * *

Moonlight Shadow 12) Trouble

"I was out for a walk." She stated blandly. Envy's expression didn't change.

"Why?" he asked getting more impatient.

"I wanted to." Replied Malice in a snobby tone, placing her hands on her hips. Envy growled and back-handed her.

"Don't **ever** speak to me like that again." He barked while Malice rubbed her cheek.

"You arrive here late and think I'm dumb? Well I'm not, so tell me the **truth**." Malice backed up a step and crouched down snarling. Envy growled and lunged at her, knocking her to the floor.

"Get off me." She growled. Envy punched her in the face.

"Tell me." He snarled, but Malice kept struggling. He changed his right arm into a blade and placed it at her throat.

"Fine." She growled. A satisfied smirk crossed Envy's lips and he hopped off of her. She sat up Indian style.

"I teleported to a bar and Blasphemy happened to be there. I asked him if he wanted to take a walk so we took a walk." She replied, looking down.

"Don't ever go near Greed. If Greed catches you alone without me, you won't be happy." Commanded Envy. Malice hissed then ran out the door. Envy should have understood by her reaction to his command, that she was going to Greed's bar, but he just shrugged it off. He lay down on the couch and closed his eyes smirking. A whole night of terrorizing humans made him kinda sleepy.

Meanwhile

Malice ran to the bar, about to open the door, but decided against it. Instead she turned back around and headed to the military headquarters. Her choker partly hid her ouroboris. _"I __**hate**__ him. Why does he have to be such a bitch? It doesn't make sense." _She thought to herself. _"I mean, what could Greed __**possibly**__ do?" _she thought furiously. She arrived at the headquarters and smirked. It would be one bloody Sunday. She laughed sadistically until she saw a familiar face. It was the pipsqueak she remembered from a few weeks before. She ran as fast as she could. Ed and Al ran after her. Temptation was out for a shopping spree when Malice zoomed by her, followed by the two alchemists Lust had warned her about. Edward Elric, the Fullmetal alchemist, and his little brother Alphonse. Her eyes widened. They were chasing Malice. She had to tell Envy. She teleported to the living room where Envy was asleep on the couch. Lust was leaning against the wall.

"Sensei! Malice is in trouble! The Fullmetal alchemist is chasing her!" Lust's eyes widened and Envy shot up into a sitting position. He was a light sleeper and he heard Fullmetal's name.

"What's going on?" he asked. Lust slapped him.

"You idiot! It's Malice. Edward is chasing her!" Envy was out the door in seconds. _"Can't leave her alone for two seconds! She is in __**so**__ much trouble." _ He thought with rage. Wrath had come downstairs and heard it. He ran out and went a different way than Envy.

Malice ran through the streets, zigg-zagging in and out of traffic. She ran to the woods, at least she could hide. She whirled around as Ed turned his auto-mail into a blade. Al got in a fighting stance.

"I thought you left Envy." Stated Al. Malice snorted.

"You think I'd ditch him? You're pathetic and predictable…Shorty." She said smirking.

"WHO'S A BEAN BECAUSE HE DOESN'T DRINK THE WHITE CRAP?" he yelled. Malice chuckled. Ed growled and charged at her; she dodged by twirling around his attack. She ran and grabbed his auto-mail arm, twisting it behind his back in an uncomfortable position. She felt the ground shake behind her and jumped away, dropping Ed's arm. Al had drawn a transmutation circle and where she had been standing, there was now a dirt spike. She had forgotten about Al. She attacked Ed again, but this time he counter attacked her kick with alchemy. She was flung into a nearby tree. Far away, Envy could hear the fight.

"Leave my sissy alone." Yelled Wrath jumping beside Malice, who had gotten back up.

"Hey you're teacher's kid." Observed Al. Wrath death glared them.

"My name's Wrath!" he growled, grabbing a nearby rock and using it to transmute his arm into a hard blob-like thing Malice got wide-eyed. Wrath, the cute, adorable kid with A.D.D looked fearsome and angry. She had never seen him get mad. She shook it off and got into a low crouch, Wrath did the same. The fight had only begun. Wrath charged at Al and Malice charged at Ed. It was a couple of minutes after the fight started that Envy arrived. Ed currently had pinned Malice to the ground. Envy kicked him off of her.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" He growled. Malice got up and backed up a couple steps. Al had rushed over to Ed. Wrath ran to Malice and clutched her. He was scared. Malice was also scared of her Sensei's rage. She never saw him like this before. She stroked Wrath's hair nervously.

* * *

I hope ya'll liked it. I'll b waiting 4 ur reveiws.

Envy: I'm watching u insignificant little humans.


	13. Fight

Hiyahz! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in awhile. You know school started, Boy troubles... the usual. Anyway here's chapter thirteen. I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT malice, blasphemy, and temptation.

* * *

Moonlight Shadow 13) Fight

"ENVY!" shouted Ed in surprise. He jumped back to his feet. Envy wanted oh-so-badly to pulverize him.

"Don't EVER touch my student again. If you do, you'll answer directly to me. Got it?" he growled. The acid in his voice sent a shiver down Malice's spine. Ed growled and took a step back.

"Let's go Al." he said, turning on his heel and running. Al followed his brother's lead. Malice sighed, thinking Envy would be back to normal. He turned around to her glaring.

"Wrath. Go back to the house. I have to talk to my careless student." Wrath whimpered, but let go of Malice and ran back to the mansion. Once he was out of sight, Envy walked up to her.

"Are you an idiot? Do you know who that is?" he yelled, the fury in his voice clearly detectable. Malice shook her head.

"That shorty is Edward Elric, the Fullmetal alchemist." He growled, his eyes darkening.

"I could have handled him." Stated Malice defensively.

"You were pinned to the ground." He growled. He was really getting on her nerves.

"I'm not a Fucking child like Wrath! I can take care of myself." She yelled, bolting to the mansion. Envy growled and punched a nearby tree. He had the pipsqueak right in front of him, but he was too distracted with his troublesome student to care. He walked off in a random direction, not paying any attention to where he was going. He sighed and looked up at the sky. It looked like it was about to rain.

Meanwhile

Malice stormed into the house, slamming the door behind her. Lust got off the couch and walked to Malice.

"Hey, are you okay?" she asked, a hint of worry in her voice. Malice ignored her.

"Leave me alone." She growled, stalking past her. Lust looked confused. Malice went past her room to the room Blasphemy was supposed to stay in. She knocked on the door, trying hard not to break it. Blasphemy opened up the door and when he saw Malice, he let her in. She walked over to the window.

"Are you okay?" he asked closing the door and walking to stand beside her. She crossed her arms over her chest and huffed.

"That stupid palm-tree is trying to control my every move. He treats me like a child. I hate it." Blasphemy sighed. It would take a miracle to make her stop ranting. "Hey, I'm getting Wrath. I've got an idea." she stated darkly. Blasphemy looked at her weird. "Freak." he thought as she headed to Wrath's room. The only way she knew it was Wrath's room was because there was a sign on the door that had his name on it. She walked in to get tackled.

"You're okay!" he said happily, hugging her. She stroked his hair.

"Yeah thankfully. Anyway, come with me. Wrath looked up at her with a confused gaze. She led him into Blasphemy's room. There was a satisfied smirk on her face. Blasphemy rolled his eyes at the violet-haired homunculus.

"So, what was your idea?" he asked curiously. She whispered it to them. They had a plan, now all they needed were the supplies. Blasphemy left to the store with Wrath and Malice went back outside to take a walk.

Meanwhile

Envy continued to stare at the ground as raindrops gently fell around him. He was mad at himself. "I could have handled that better, but sometimes Malice is such an idiot. She's as pathetic as a human." He thought, cursing silently to himself. He sighed at headed back to the mansion. He still needed to train Malice, and he thought it was a good time to head back. He was cooled off. He looked up to see Malice walking down the path. He smirked. He didn't even have to go get her.

"So Little One, you cooled off yet?" he asked in a mocking tone. She huffed.

"Never better!" she stated, before lunging at him. She was getting tired and Envy looked unbothered. She snapped and bolted towards him. She knew she couldn't keep this up much longer. She lay out on the ground, catching her breath. Envy was looking around with a bored expression on his face. She growled and pushed herself off the ground. "I can't lose to him anymore. He's pissing me off!" she thought with rage. The way they were fighting looked more like dancing. Envy chuckled. He could feel the hate burning through her veins with every swing she made. Malice was suddenly in her little red glow, except now it looked like a bubble that was protecting her. She tucked into a ball, the bubble moving with her; and then she threw out her body, causing the bubble to collide with Envy. Envy was thrown through a tree, and he hit another one. Malice's bubble disappeared and she looked at her hands in shock. "What…was…that?" she asked herself, scared of her own strength. She looked at her teacher who hadn't moved an inch. He chuckled low.

"That was quite a hit." He stated before getting up and cracking his back into place. Malice hadn't moved a muscle. She winced, thinking how much that would hurt. Envy smirked, hands on his hips.

"That's something I haven't seen before. Not even in all my years." He chuckled.

"How old are you?" asked Malice, her voice filled with curiosity. He looked away, his expression changed.

"Why?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at her. She shrugged.

"I'm curious." She said, frowning when Envy chuckled.

"What?" she demanded. He smirked at her darkly.

"Curiosity killed the cat."

"And information brought her back." She retorted proudly. Envy's smirk got bigger.

"Well information isn't on her side." Malice frowned. "Why is he so stubborn?" she thought. He turned and walked back to the mansion.

"Training is over." He said dismissively. She quietly followed him back.

* * *

So don't forget to R&R it would make me oh so happy.


	14. Barbie Doll

WOOOTTTT!!!! I'm like totally updating as you can see. but it's not much. I hope you like it anyway!

**Envy:** Are you sick or something?

**Liveit2loveit:** SHUT UP ENVY!! And yes I do *achoo* have a cold... a very terrible cold.

**Envy:** *chuckle chuckle* haha. the little puppy is sick-

**Liveit2loveit:** SHUT THE FUCK UP ENVY! *A-AH-Ah* I think it went- *ACHOOO* Fuck. anyway enjoy the story. BTW I DO NOT OWN FMA CHARACTERS. I just proudly own all the characters that aren't in fma that are in this story. enjoy.

* * *

Moonlight Shadow 14) Barbie Doll

Envy and Malice entered the mansion silently. Envy went up to his own room. He was still in pain from Malice's sudden burst of energy. He actually had seen an energy bubble like that before. The reason he didn't tell her was because it had to do with his past and he never liked talking about his past. Hohenheim Elric. That name made him hate the world. He sighed and lied down on his bed. He was too tired. He was asleep within seconds. Downstairs, Malice was pacing the living room, waiting for Blasphemy and Wrath. When Malice thought she'd blow, they strolled into the living room grinning. Blasphemy handed the hair spray bottle over to Malice.

"Don't worry, he's dead asleep. You're all clear." Malice grinned maliciously and strode up the stairs. She couldn't wait to see what happened. She silently entered the dark room. Its walls were painted black. Directly across from where Malice was standing, the whole wall was a window. The bed was on her left, pushed up against that wall. In the bed was the monster, deep asleep. She tiptoed over and started dyeing his hair pink. He shifted positions and Malice froze. The only thing she heard was

"Sure, I'll dance with the chicken." Malice tried hard not to laugh her butt off. It weirded her out, but she would never let him forget this. She quickly finished up and quietly ran back to the living room.

"It's all yours guys." She said, holding in her laugh. They nodded and slipped in to the monsters bedroom. Well, Wrath did and Blasphemy put two dozen eggs in front of the doorway. He quickly rubbed soap all over the wooden stairs. He stood at the bottom of the stairs with Malice, snickering. In the room Wrath knew just the trick to get him up.

"HEY PALM-TREE, WE ALL KNOW YOU LOVE EDWARD!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. Envy flew out of bed.

"WRATH!" he screeched. Wrath dashed out of the room, leaping over the eggs. Envy ran straight through them, his feet soaked in egg yolk. It made him grossed out, and two times more furious. At the stairs, Wrath slid down the banister and Envy made the mistake of stepping on the first step. Wrath landed on his feet beside Malice. Envy flipped and slid down the stairs. He landed in a heap on the floor in front of the three. The troublemakers busted out laughing like hyenas. Lust, Greed, and Temptation had rushed in the room to see all the commotion. Lust and Temptation gasped, while Greed, Malice, Blasphemy and Wrath were laughing. Envy healed and stood back up.

"WHO'S IDEA WAS THIS?" he hissed angrily. Blasphemy and Wrath pointed to Malice. She looked at them.

"Hey!" she said with a startled expression. Envy crouched low and advanced a step towards Malice. She took a step back.

"Hey I didn't know you were a wanna-be Barbie doll palm-tree." Stated Greed laughing even harder.

"Good one sir, the pink does look good on him." Stated Blasphemy. Envy whirled around.

"What pink?" he asked in a rather calm tone that scared

Malice even more.

"Your hair dufos." Said Lust rolling her eyes. Envy's eyes widened and he ran to the bathroom.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO MY HAIR?!?" he screeched. He calmly walked down the stairs.

"Actually Envy. It was my idea to do that. I forced Malice to carry it out." Stated Greed, proudly smirking. He looked around then ran out the front door. Envy not too far behind.

"I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU IN THE MOST PAINFUL WAY!" shouted Envy. Malice winced, thankful for the save. She was confused. Why would Envy want her to stay away from Greed? He didn't seem that bad. She started to walk away when She heard Dante's voice.

"Malice, would you mind joining me in my office?" she asked in her sickly-sweet voice. Malice turned around and followed Dante into her office. Dante sat in her chair and motioned for Malice to sit in the chair across from her. Malice sat down.

"I hear you're improving in your training." Malice nodded and Dante sighed.

"Please be easy on Envy. He's just as new to this as you are. He may be the strongest, but he's also the weakest. Remember that. You are dismissed." Malice huffed, then got up and left the office. _"He's the strongest, but he's the weakest. What does it mean? It doesn't make any sense at all. Grr, I hate riddles."_ thought Malice, stalking past everyone in the living room and heading outside. Still in deep thought, she didn't even glance up at the two male homunculi that were watching her stalk off.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Envy. Malice didn't hear him and kept walking. Envy growled and stalked after her, momentarily forgetting the pink. Greed laughed and went inside the house.

* * *

I hope you enjoy the story- *Achoo* sorry.

**Ed:** Go get some medicine if you're that sick.

**Liveit2loveit:** I already did. It's not helping at all though- *achoo*

**Al:** I hope you feel better- Hey maybe Reviews would help!

**Ed:** Yes pleeze review and it'll help if you don't let Envy know that we were sorta responsible. REVIEW PLEASE!

**Liveit2loveit:** yes please review.


	15. Poison

**Envy: Finally, bout time I'd say**

**Liveit2loveit: Shut up you stupid palm-tree!**

**Envy: Say that again! I dare you!**

**Liveit2loveit: I'd rather not Envy...**

**Malice: So have you learned fair share of lessons Miss all powerful?**

**Livit2loveit: I'd rather not discuss what I've been through... *whispers* rapecoughcough**

**Envy: *glares* Do you wanna say that louder, shortie?**

**Liveit2loveit: PALM-TREE!!!!!!! (runs away from Envy with a dagger)**

**Temptation: Liveit2loveit doesn't own fma! Please r&r!

* * *

**Moonlight Shadow 15) Poison

Malice hopped up onto a nearby tree branch and sat there. Envy stood below with a hand on his hip. He cocked his head to the side. _"What is she thinking about? Well it can't be good if it's _distracting_ her." _He thought to himself. Malice sighed to herself then stood up, balancing on the tree branch.

"Malice!" barked Envy. It startled the perfectly calm Malice and she lost her balance. She fell right on top of her teacher.

"Get the fuck off me." he growled. Although he could heal ten times faster than a human, he still felt physical pain. Malice was a slower healer as she never had red stones before. She got off of him and sat down with her eyes closed. Red light crawled over her skin and she healed herself. Her amethyst eyes opened to see Envy staring at her. She immediately glared at him. His expression changed from confusion to the usual smirk.

"So Little One, what were you thinking about?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I'm currently thinking that your hair looks stupid." she replied. Envy frowned and got up. Malice got up also and followed him back to the mansion.

"Sensei, I was thinking, you never told me how old you are." Envy tensed up and looked away.

"I see no need to tell you." he retorted. Malice sighed dramatically.

"Oh well. I guess I'll have to ask Dante." she said Envy let out a low growl. _"Damnit, I don't want to tell her, but if she goes to Master, then she'll know everything."_

"I'm four-hundred-seventeen. There you happy?" he growled, walking away from her as quickly as possible. Malice's jaw dropped and she froze. _"Four-hundred-seventeen! How'd he live that long?"_ she thought to herself.

Meanwhile

Sloth's expression remained perfectly calm.

"Yes, I'll let him know." she said before hanging up the phone. Her current identity was Juliet Douglas. Pride's was Fuhrer King Bradley. Pride walked into his office and sat down at his desk.

"Sir, It's another report about three wild chimeras. They're always seen at night though. Should we tell Master?" Pride looked at her with his unpatched eye and nodded. Sloth dialed Dante's number. Lust picked up.

"Lust? Yes. I have some important information for Master. Yes thank you. Master? I called because I just got another report about the three chimera's running loose. What should I do? A meeting. Yes certainly. I'll pass on the message." she hung up the phone and looked up at Pride.

"Master wants us at home." he nodded and got up.

Meanwhile

Malice shook the thought out of her mind and ran to catch up with her teacher. There was a big rustle in the bushes that made Malice freeze. She looked over at the bush. A dart gun poked out. Her eyes widened and she let out a shrill scream as a dart buried itself in the exact middle of her ouroboris. Envy reeled around and ran over to his now unconscious student. He looked at the dart's glass vile, where a thick metallic liquid emptied into Malice's body. He ripped the emptied dart out too late. His eyes widened as her ouroboris became the same color as the poisonous liquid. He growled and picked Malice up. He knew that liquid all too well. He ran to the mansion at his fastest sprint. He got there seconds later and burst into the living room. He laid Malice down on the couch and ran to Dante's office. Temptation had walked downstairs. She noticed Malice's ouroboris' color and felt her friends head. She screeched and Wrath, Blasphemy, Greed, Lust, Gluttony, Sloth, Pride, Dante and Envy, whose hair had returned to normal (In the shimmery weird way) rushed into the room.

"What happened to her? She's sweating profusely and she's like, as hot as if I touched a hot curling iron." She screeched yet again. They all looked at Envy.

"I don't know, I didn't see it. I do know that she was injected with… with…" He looked away. Dante realized his situation quickly and finished for him.

"She was injected with a full vile of mercury." Envy flinched and growled under his breath. Temptation's eyes widened.

"Wait, but shouldn't it have no effect? I mean we **are** homunculi." Blasphemy looked at the ground.

"She hasn't ever had red stones before, that's why her past is somewhat known, but blurry. She infers with what she can see." Envy looked expectantly at Dante, who went back to her office, and came back with a handful of red stones. She handed them to Temptation, who had to force them down Malice's throat. Even though Malice was unconscious, it looked like she knew what they were doing, because she kept gagging. Once they finished doing that, they wrapped her in blankets with a cold damp cloth placed on Malice's forehead. After that, they all left. Well everyone except Blasphemy, Wrath, Temptation and Envy. They all sat in chairs by the couch. They started dozing off when Malice suddenly screeched. She was sitting up and panting for breath. Everyone snapped up and was at her side. She threw off her covers.

"Whoa." She said, looking around. She glared while raising an eyebrow. She surrounded herself in her force field. They all backed away and she lowered her force field.

"What was I injected with?" her tone was serious.

"Mercury." Answered Temptation quickly. Malice seemed to be the only one to notice Envy flinch again. She just shrugged it off.

"I know why I reacted. It's because my memory of my time at the lab was blurry. I thought I was injected with red water, but I wasn't. It was mercury. A large amount too. I was reacting to the sudden feel of more. If I'm not careful, it could kill me. Anyway, I need to talk to Envy privately." She stood up on the couch and hopped over the back. She smoothly walked out the door as if there was nothing wrong. Envy got up and calmly walked out the door after her.

* * *

**Envy: Got you! (grabs me)**

**Liveit2loveit: Please, like you could kill me palm-tree!**

**Envy: *growls* If you don't review, she'll die!**

**Liveit2loveit: PLEASE!!!!! SAVE ME!!  
**


	16. Information Overload

Hey, I have finally decided to update! I'm sorry it's been awhile, but i have a play i'm in which has held off my writing.

**Envy:** You are in a play?

**Liveit2loveit:** Why yes I am.

**Envy:** You're terrible.

**Wrath:** Can I watch it?!

**Liveit2loveit:** Of course!

**Wrath:** YAY! I'll go get everyone!

**Envy:** OOOOhhh greeeaat. look what you did shorty.

**Liveit2loveit:** Anyway I DONT OWN ANYTHING. Guys please R&R while I beat up a specific palmtree!

**Envy:**Shit.

* * *

Moonlight Shadow 16) Information Overload

Malice stood in the moonlight when Envy walked behind her.

"What is it?" he asked impatiently. Malice turned around and smirked at him.

"I've noticed some things. One: When you told me about the Elric Brothers, you spoke there name as if they were the Devils themselves. Two: You used to mysteriously disappear for **business** and you never told me what that was. Three: You hesitated when I asked about your age. Yea it's a little rude, but still. Four: You're always mad at Dante for some reason. I just feel your anger when you're around her, but mainly it's because you Take your anger out on me. Lastly: I saw you flinch and I heard you growl when Temptation mentioned mercury. Your hiding things from me and I **will** find them out through Dante or you." She warned. Envy growled darkly and kicked her in the gut. Really hard. She lurched forward, coughing up some blood. She fell to her knees, going into coughing spasms. He kicked her into a nearby tree, then walked to her and grabbed her hair. He harshly threw her into another tree. She was too weak to use her powers so she just laid there.

"What are you doing? Get up off your ass and fight." He growled. He advanced towards her when she suddenly threw up all the red stones and mercury. Envy froze, eyes widening. Realizing what he just did, growled and crouched down, holding out his hand. Malice mumbled something Envy couldn't understand and took his hand. He helped her walk back to the mansion. Luckily, no one was around to bug him about what happened. He set her on the couch.

"If anyone asks what happened to you, make something up." Malice gave a weak smirk.

"So I was mauled by a big pack of bear-sized wolves. Trust me, lying is my specialty." Envy smirked back before heading up the stairs. Once he was gone Malice healed herself and smirked darkly.

"The one who is fooled is the idiot." She murmured. _"What a douche-bag. Did he not realize that I'm way stronger than that? Though it hurt, it didn't really hurt me. He's so gullible."_ She thought to herself. She got up off the couch and was about to head upstairs, when Temptation and Blasphemy ran into her and they all fell. Malice rubbed her head and glared at her two friends. Blasphemy helped her up.

"Don't go upstairs or your teacher will get really scary." Warned Temptation. Malice sweat dropped.

"You guys are pathetic. What's going on anyway?" she asked. Blasphemy shrugged.

"Some kind of meeting that we aren't allowed in." he said, uninterested. Malice growled.

"And they didn't include me. Ugh they are so selfish. Especially Dante. Ohhhh do I hate her. She talks in riddles and puzzles and expects me to understand. She didn't include me!" she snarled. Temptation smirked.

"Hey, why don't you absorb my power and go in there?" Malice eyed her best friend.

"I'm not getting in trouble with my teacher **again**." Temptation sighed.

"Whatever." Malice rolled her eyes and walked upstairs. If there was a meeting, it would be in Dante's office. She quietly tiptoed to Dante's office and pressed her ear against the door. She growled under her breath. She couldn't hear a thing. She got bored and left the mansion. She headed towards the city.

Meanwhile

"There happen to be three chimeras that are causing mayhem in the town." started Sloth. Envy smirked.

"What's wrong with mayhem? **I **like it." He argued.

Sloth gave Envy a death glare, "As I was saying, we'll need someone to go undercover for us. I think this will be our apprentices' chance to shine."

Dante cleared her throat. "I would have to agree with Sloth. Greed, his chimeras, and Blasphemy will take care of it. You all are dismissed, oh and Envy please stay." Everyone bowed and left.

"What's this about?" he asked not looking at Dante.

She frowned. "I want you to keep a more watchful eye on Malice. It seems she's being targeted by someone. They could be a dangerous nuisance to us all."

Envy sighed. "Fine, whatever." He muttered before walking out the door. He noticed that Temptation looked nervous. "What's wrong with you?"

She looked at him with wide eyes. "Holy Fuck!" she thought. "I just thought I could train with you. Malice tells me so much. I just want to see if your training is better than my master's."

Envy looked slightly confused, but smirked. "If that's what you want then okay, but I must warn you. I don't hold back." Temptation nodded and followed Envy to the clearing.

"First, I like to warm up. We'll start by running thirteen miles." Temptation's jaw dropped and Envy smirked. "What? Is it too much for you to handle?" Temptation shook her head and started running in the opposite direction of the town. She didn't want to lead Envy there. No matter what, she had to protect Malice from his fury.

"How much is exactly thirteen miles?" asked Temptation. Out of everything, what she hated most was running.

Envy smirked darkly. "This was the first warm-up of Malice's. Her daily warm-up now is about twenty or so miles."

Temptation gasped, "You've got to be kidding me!" Envy only smirked bigger and kept up with Temptation's pace effortlessly.


	17. Gambling Lives

Hey I'm updating again! I'm actually alone this time so one except me will do the introduction. :(

**Ed:** Hey wat up?

**Liveit2loveit:** OMG! I'm not alone! YAY!

**Ed:** O_O?

**Liveit2loveit:** Everyone left so I got more of the story down.

**Malice:** Hey I'm back from my killing spre- SENSEI!

**Envy:** What?

**Malice:** Can I kill the pipsqueak?

**Envy:** Which one?

**Ed&Liveit2loveit: **HEY!

**Temptation: **Well Liveit2loveit does not own fma or its characters! She does own everything else though. Enjoy XD

* * *

Moonlight Shadow 17) Gambling Lives

As Malice walked through town she thought about the recent terrorizing that had been going on for a couple of weeks. Envy had forbidden her from town because of it. She noticed three people in an alley and smirked. She needed a work-out.

She strolled casually up to them. One of them, the girl, had fire red hair, wolf ears and tail. Her hair was chin length and scraggly. One of the guys had shaggy blond chin length hair and blue eyes. He also had angel wings sticking out of his shoulder blades. The last and smaller boy had straight black hair and green eyes. He also had black cat ears and tail. "So you're chimeras huh? This could be exciting. Tell me; are you the ones terrorizing the town?"

The girl grinned, "Yes, that's correct. You're a homunculus, am I right?" Malice smirked.

"I'm Avery, the other boy is Echo and the girl is Trinity. Angel, cat, and wolf," stated the angel boy.

Malice sighed, "Is that so? Well I guess I can hang out with you guys for awhile."

Echo's ears twitched, "Get on the roof of that nearby building. The military is coming!" Everyone listened to Echo and hopped onto a nearby roof. Trinity smiled and motioned for the rest to follow her as she hopped roof to roof. They stopped on the roof of Greed's bar.

"Hey guys, I shouldn't be here. It's against my teachers rules," stated Malice angrily.

Echo grinned and put a hand on her shoulder. "Are you going to listen to **everything** that you teacher tells you? Let loose a little bit." Malice sighed and nodded. They all hopped off the roof to land in front of the door. Malice took a deep breath as they all entered.

Malice noticed that Kimbly looked directly at her. "Well, well, well, lookie what the cat dragged in. Hello darling," he stated with his crazy cycotic voice. Malice hissed at him and he smirked. "Yo, bossman, we hit the jackpot today," he shouted, obviously to Greed.

Blasphemy stepped into the room and Malice put her head into her hands. "Malice, what in the fuck are you doing here? If your teacher catches you, you're dead!"

Malice growled low, "I know that. I came with these guys," she stated, pointing to the chimeras next to her. At that moment, the person, or homunculus Malice didn't want to see came strolling in.

"Hello my darlings-" he started before he saw Malice. As soon as he saw Malice, he grinned hugely. "You were right Kimbly. The cats did drag in a real treasure."

Malice hissed, "Meet me in the park in ten minutes Greed. I'll be waiting and everyone will watch. Blasphemy, recruit everyone at the house. Everyone here is coming too." Malice smirked and flipped backwards before walking out the door. Everyone followed her to the park.

Meanwhile

Temptation was gasping for breath on the ground. "Gosh, Malice must be strong to put up with all this," she stated between breaths.

Envy smirked, "Yes she is strong."

"A lot stronger than you think. She's about to go one-on-one with my master," came Blasphemy's voice. "She orders that **everyone** is there in ten minutes. Especially you Envy." Envy's and Temptation's eyes widened. The three ran to the mansion to get everyone.

Meanwhile

Malice started stretching and warming up. Everyone that was currently there sat far away from Greed and Malice.

Malice smirked as everyone else came. "You're going down Greed!"

He laughed, "We'll see about that."

"Hell yeah we will. You're damn right about that." Malice noticed that Ed and Al even arrived.

She launched herself into the sky, curling into a ball as her red energy bubble surrounded her body. Her hair started flying everywhere and her red eyes started glowing as the energy bubble increased in strength. Greed realized what was happening and covered himself in his shield. Everyone seemed awed as Malice threw out her body, the bubble smashing into anyone that was as near as Greed was. Greed flew back and Malice landed softly on the ground, charging at him. Greed quickly recovered and got ready. Malice's eyes still glowed red as she got closer to her target. Right before she reached Greed, she was thrown into the air by a boy that looked younger than her with straight black hair that flowed down to his mid-back and glowing red eyes just like Malice's. He had an ouroboris exactly where Malice had hers, on the right side of the neck.

"I want you to fight me Nora!" shouted the boy. Everyone was lined up beside the road on the right side.

Malice landed again and laughed maniacally. "Come on Joseph. We all know I'm the stronger sibling," she stated smirking.

"As if little girl! Mother created me to be better than you!" he retorted, literally flying with wings towards Malice. She stepped aside and grabbed her brother's wrist, absorbing his power. As soon as she did, she flew up into the air and slammed him into the ground.

"What the fuck was that for?" shouted Joseph, wiping some blood off his mouth.

Malice glared at him and picked him up by his shirt collar. "To show you that I have **way** more experience than you and that I went through hell to get it so **don't** get in my way little brother. My teacher is better than any teacher you'll ever get Joseph. Please don't fight me." She looked down and dropped her brother, pulling out her ponytail.

Joseph's eyes were a dull green again as his gaze softened. "Are you okay Nora?" he asked quietly. She looked up and everyone could see that she was crying, but her gaze was angry, even though her eyes were back to amethyst.

She smacked Joseph. "You idiot, what in the hell were you thinking? You had a whole fucking life in front of you! Why the fuck did you throw it away?"

Joseph was six inches shorter than Malice. He hugged her and started crying. "I want to be with you forever. I want to be with my older sister! I want to train with you and I want to help you no matter what!"

Malice smiled and picked him up, holding him close to her while crying. "You won't have to because I want to be with you." Everyone gasped because they had never seen Malice cry and smile at the same time. They'd never seen her really smile at all. Envy frowned; Malice had broken **all **of his rules. One: she went near Greed, two: she lied about being frail, three: she was breaking his rules, and four: she didn't respect her elders. He noticed that Ed and Al were there and he smirked.

"Hey fullmetal pipsqueak, why don't you come here?" he asked, placing his hands on his hips. Ed growled and charged.

* * *

**Liveit2loveit:** So how was it?

**Envy:** Aww I was so looking forward to finally killing fullmetal pipsqueak.

**Liveit2loveit:** No! Bad Palmtree!

**Envy:** WHAT?!

**Liveit2loveit:** Nothing I said nothing! Please R&R if you don't want me to die by Envy!


	18. Chapter 18

**Liveit2loveit:** Okay this is the last update of this moonlight shadow

**Wrath:** Awww sissy why?

**Liveit2loveit:** Because I dont know how to continue it without making it look really stupid

**Wrath:** :(

* * *

Okay im soooo sorry, but I have to delete Moonlight Shadow and rewrite it I just don't know what to write anymore but I promise you guys that it will be soooooo much better. Temptation and Blasphemy will still be in it but they may or may not have different sin names. I'm not sure yet… So ya its gonna be better. I might keep some chapters the same though just because I like them xD So bye bye write soon

**Liveit2loveit:** ...


End file.
